


Three Idiots is Better Than Two

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanbaka. Double penetration. That's...pretty much all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Idiots is Better Than Two

Subaru traces a lube-slicked finger over where Yoko's stretched around Hina's cock, and Yoko makes a choked sound and shivers.

"I can't," he says, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Subaru says, and pushes the finger in.

Yoko whimpers, burying his face in Hina's shoulder, but after a moment he seems to relax.

"Okay," he says, voice shaky, "that's not so bad."

"You do know that's just his finger, right?" Hina says.

Yoko says nothing.

"Fuck you," Subaru says, and bites Yoko's shoulder blade in retaliation.

"I'm starting to think leaving this part up to you was a mistake," Hina says, lifting his head to glare at Subaru over Yoko's shoulder.

Subaru splays his free hand over the small of Yoko's back, feeling how hot his skin is. The back of Yoko's neck is flushed red, and when he turns his head to breathe Subaru can see how his eyes look glassy and wet. He pushes another finger in, stretching him further, and watches Yoko pant against Hina's skin.

"You okay?" Hina asks, and Yoko nods, making a high sound.

Hina meets Subaru's eyes, face flushed and pupils blown out, and suddenly it becomes a lot harder for Subaru to take his time. He withdraws his fingers, rolling a condom down his cock and pouring out a generous amount of lube onto his palm. When he strokes his hand down his cock to coat it with lube, he can't help but let out a low moan.

"I'm gonna…" Subaru says, pressing his dick up against Hina's. Yoko takes a deep breath, his fingers shifting where they're gripping Hina's sheets.

"It's too much," Yoko says as Subaru pushes in, "it's too much, I can't, I--" his voice breaks and he just whines, panting.

"Do you want to stop?" Subaru asks, summoning up all of his self-control to pause.

There's a long silence, but then Yoko shakes his head and Subaru lets out the breath he'd been holding. Hina curls his hand around the back of Yoko's head, petting him lightly.

"It's okay," he says, "you're fine."

"Just a little more," Subaru says. His voice sounds strained from the effort of holding back. "It's so fucking _tight_."

Yoko whimpers weakly against Hina's skin, breathing hard.

When Subaru's all the way in, he stops, and for a moment the only thing he can hear is the harsh sound of their breathing. Yoko starts to say something, but then Hina uses his limited leverage to thrust up, and whatever word Yoko was in the middle of turns quickly into a groan.

"Okay?" Hina says. He's still holding the back of Yoko's head, fingers twisted in his hair.

Yoko takes a shaky breath and nods. Subaru can feel his thighs shaking. He licks a meandering stripe up the curve of Yoko's spine as a distraction of sorts while he pulls out almost all the way, then leans back so he can see it, his and Hina's cocks pressed together inside Yoko.

" _Fuck_ ," he says. It's kind of amazing, the sort of mind-blowingly dirty thing he never thought he'd see outside of porn movies. He can't help himself, and he reaches out, pushes the tip of his finger in, just to see what will happen.

What happens is Yoko practically screaming as he tries to twitch away. Hina grabs his hips to hold him in place, and Subaru pulls his hand away.

"Subaru," Hina says, voice strained, "stop fucking around and fuck him."

"I hate you both," Yoko manages between pants.

Subaru puts his hands on Yoko's sides, his pinkies fitting between Hina's thumbs and forefingers, and starts to move. Yoko shudders, turning his head so he can breathe easier. He's got his eyes squeezed shut at first, his mouth pink and open, but when Subaru thrusts all the way back in, his eyes flutter open, nothing but white for a second. He groans, a shiver running through him, and then tilts his hips to take them deeper. Hina lets go of Yoko's hips to push at his shoulders, making a bit of space between them so he can reach Yoko's dick. Subaru knows when Hina starts jerking him off because Yoko tightens around them with a choked cry.

Hina grabs Yoko's hair with his free hand, pulling his head down to kiss him, and Subaru watches their mouths crush together. He sees Hina's teeth closing over the plump curve of Yoko's lower lip, the already-flushed skin turning dark and swollen. Subaru speeds up, his cock sliding tight against Hina's. He wants to draw it out, since it's not likely Yoko's going to volunteer to do this again very often, but it's too good, and Subaru's never been one for teasing himself. He grips Yoko's hips tightly as he thrusts in harder and faster, and Yoko and Hina break their kiss to pant and groan.

After Subaru comes, he pulls out slowly, sitting back on his knees. Hina shoves Yoko so he's sitting up and kneeling over him, his head tilted back and his eyes unfocused. Hina lets Yoko writhe on top of him for a minute or so before sitting up himself, pushing Yoko so he's sprawled back against Subaru's lap. When Hina thrusts back in, Yoko arches with a throaty moan, taking hold of his cock. Subaru pinches at his nipples, watching his face contort. Hina leans over, breath hot on Subaru's mouth, and kisses him while Yoko squirms and comes between them. Hina breaks the kiss when he comes, groaning breathlessly with his eyes squeezed shut.

Yoko's weight is heavy and too hot against Subaru, damp and sticky where their skin touches. He shoves at Yoko's shoulders, trying to get him to move, but it's not much use and he just wiggles out from under him.

"I need a shower," Subaru says. He pokes at Yoko, who's still breathing hard, his face pink.

"We all need a shower," Hina agrees. Subaru pokes at a sensitive spot on Yoko's ribs and he twitches away with a breathless giggle.

"Who's gonna carry me there?" Yoko asks, fixing them both with a grin and batting his eyelashes.

Hina hits him as Subaru collapses against the pillows, laughing.


End file.
